Miguel Ángel Leal
Miguel Ángel Leal es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de los actores Lupita y Alfredo Leal, y sobrino de Carlos Íñigo. Es conocido por interpretar a Jaden Yuki de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, a partir de la segunda temporada y a Logan Reese en Zoey 101. Es la voz recurrente de los Cantantes Carlos Pena Jr. y Justin Bieber doblándolo inclusive en la parodia que se hizo de él en la serie Ugly Americans. Actualmente esta doblando a Ash Ketchum en Pokémon desde la 13 temporada y Redoblajes de algunos episodios de Temporadas anteriores, a Sai en Naruto Shippuden, a Dexterous "Dexter" Charming en Ever After High y al Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali en La teoría del Big Bang desde la 5 temporada y redoblajes de la 1 a 4 temporada, a Caleb Rivers en Lindas mentirosas,a Shelly en Solteros desesperados y recientemente a Meliodas en Los siete pecados capitales. Filmografía Anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokémon - Ash Ketchum (redoblaje de algunos episodios) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Ash Ketchum (Temp. 13) *Pokémon Best Wishes! - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon XY - Ash Ketchum Otros animes *Dragon Ball Super - Shu *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) (2ª voz) *Dino Rey - Rod, voces adicionales *Digimon Adventure - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (1ª voz) y Bukamon / Gomamon (1ª voz) *Inuyasha - Taromaru *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Isobe *Los siete pecados capitales - Meliodas *Doraemon (2005) - Esai Dekisugi *Shin-chan - Max (2ª voz) *Bleach - Ino *Bakugan- Ryo, Shadow Prove, Exostriker *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Hokou Kakuka *Death Note - Hirokazu Ukita *Naruto - Yagura / Ryugan *Naruto Shippūden - Sai *Zatch Bell - Gofure y Kory *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Reiji Mizuchi *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nile *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Voces adicionales *DigiCross - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya y Bukamon / Gomamon Series de TV Carlos Pena Jr. *Big Time Rush - Carlos Garcia *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon - Él mismo *7 secretos con Big Time Rush - Él mismo *Marvin Marvin - Él mismo Tyler Blackburn *Lindas mentirosas *Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba - Caleb Rivers. *Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas - Caleb Rivers. *Ravenswood - Caleb Rivers. Ali Sepasyar *¿Qué pasaría? - Él mismo *Destruir, construir, destruir - Él mismo [[Nolan Funk|'Nolan Funk']] * Warehouse 13 - Todd (2010) * Sobrenatural - Jake Tenner (2006) Otros *Secretos y mentiras - Neil Oliver (Eric Winter) *Zoey 101 - Logan Reese (Matthew Underwood) *Súper natural - Marcus / Julian *Jugadores - Ricky Jerret *Buddha - Príncipe Siddharth / Buddha (Himanshu Soni) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Los Borgia - Príncipe Alfonso *Surface - Miles Barnett *El show de Amanda - Josh Peck *Colegio del agujero negro - Lucas Randall (1ª voz) *Secundaria secreta - Jamenson Asper *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Kyte *ICarly - Roney "El ursero" / Shaw / Voces adicionales *Sobrenatural - Adam / Rich / Michael / Jake Tanner / Hijo de la viuda / Linus / Cole Griffith / Gary / Justin / Russel / joven Sam (Colin Ford) *Stormworld - Voces adicionales *Glee, buscando la fama - Jacob Ben Israel *Sin rastro - Shay Hanson *Aaron Stone - Jason Landers *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *A todo ritmo - Gunther Hessenheffer *The Glades: Sol mortal - Zach Coulter *Victorious - Daniel / Voces adicionales *El misterio de Anubis - Alfie Lewis *El juego de las mentiras - Luke Coburn *La teoría del Big Bang - Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali (2ª voz) *El arte de vivir - George Zinavoy *¡Que Onda! - Justin Bieber *PrankStars - Luke *El señor Young - Arthur *Destruir, construir, destruir - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Juanito ("Jack") / Voces adicionales *El diario de Carrie - Seth *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Donnie Gill (Dylan Minnette), Miles Lydon (Austin Nichols) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Toshiro Mori (Brian Tee) (versión Sony) **Will Daniels (Dillon Casey) (versión Sony) Miniseries *María de Nazaret - Posadero Películas [[Jesse Plemons|'Jesse Plemons']] * The Discovery - Toby (2017) * Paul - Jake (2011) Adam DeVine *Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Mike Stangle (2016) *Más notas perfectas - Bumper Allen (2015) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Noche de miedo - Evil Ed (2011) (trailer) *Año uno - Isaac (2009) Nicholas D'Agosto *Destino final 5 - Sam Lawton (2011) (trailer) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Shawn Colfax (2009) Devon Bostick *El diario de un chico en apuros - Rodrick Heffley (2010) *El juego del miedo VI - Brent Abbott (2009) Carter Jenkins *Día de los enamorados - Alex O'Bannon (2010) *Pequeños invasores - Tom Pearsons (2009) Otros *Max Steel - Voces adicionales (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Credence Barebone (Ezra Miller) (2016) *Cómo ser soltera - Josh (Nicholas Braun) (2016) *La quinta ola - Flintstone (Alex MacNicoll) (2016) *Victor Frankenstein - Rafferty (Bronson Webb) (2015) *Lluvia de amor - Insertos (2015) *En la cuerda floja - David (Benedict Samuel) (2015) *Escalofríos - Voces adicionales (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales / Minho (Ki Hong Lee) (trailer) (2015) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Playboy italiano (Elbio Bonsaglio) (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Ben Grimm / La Mole (Jamie Bell) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Voces adicionales (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Oficial Colston (Malcolm Goodwin) (2015) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa - Voces adicionales (2015) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto - Rottweiler (Morgan Watkins) (2015) *Rudderless - Aiken (Ryan Dean) (2014) (doblaje mexicano) *La pirámide - Fitzie (James Buckley) (2014) *La Bella y la Bestia - Tristan (Louka Meliava) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Experto (Ewen Bremner) (2014) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales (2014) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Voces adicionales (2014) *El abogado del crimen - Motociclista joven (Richard Cabral) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Andrew Cronin (Oliver Cooper) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Josh (Jesse Camacho) (2013) *Kick-Ass 2 - Voces adicionales (2013) *¿Por qué detenerse ahora? - Eli "Mozart" Bloom (Jesse Eisenberg) (2012) *Big Time Rush: La película - Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.) (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Chris (Zane Holtz) (2012) *Comando Especial - Zack (Dax Flame) (2012) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Sean Cassidy / Banshee (Caleb Landry Jones) (2011) *Amigos con derechos - Chuck (Matthew Moy) (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Justin Bieber (2011) *Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Stu (Donald Faison) (2010) *Un cupido de Navidad - Brad (Patrick Johnson) (2010) *Conviction - Richard Miller (Conor Donovan) (2010) *Hermano Abeja - Danny "Goose" Gustavo (David Lambert) (2010) *Nunca me abandones - Rodney (Domhnall Gleeson) (2010) *Destino final 4 - Nicholas "Nick" O' Bannon (Bobby Campo) (2009) *El solista - Voces adicionales (2009) *Piña express - Chico (2008) *Hot Fuzz: Super Policías - Niño en bar (2007) *Transformers - Voces adicionales (2007) *Driftwood: el secreto - Noah (Jeremy Lelliott) (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Walter Bahr (Wes Bentley) (2005) *Encuentros y despedidas - Peter Jelliffe (Chance Michael Corbitt) (2005) *Enamórate - Macon Forrester (Trent Ford) (2003) *Harry Potter y la cámara secreta - Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) (2002) *Un gran mentiroso - Jason Shepard (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *La momia regresa - Alex O'Connell (Freddie Boath) (2001) *El mejor regalo de navidad - Joey Thompson (Spencer Breslin) (2000) *El señor de las moscas - Piggy (Danuel Pipoly) (1990) (redoblaje) Series animadas *La familia Proud - Sticky *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - David *Chaotic - Tom Majors *Creepie - Harry *Thomas y sus Amigos - Sir Handel/Ben (2da voz) *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Django de los Muertos / Carlitos/Gemelo Águila Dorada *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Tony Stark/Iron Man *El mundo de Quest - Konfusión *MAD - Ash Ketchum / Carlos Garcia (temp. 4) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Principe Lee Char *Ugly Americans - Dustin Lieber *Monster High - Rider *F is for Family - Kevin Murphy *El principito (serie animada) - Talamus / Alumnix *Dragones de Berk - Patán Mocoso (2ª voz) *El castigado - Lou Black *Danger Mouse (2016) - Barón von Greenback *Max Steel (2013) - Berto Martínez *Ever After High - Dexter Charming *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro - Russell *Descontrol - Voces diversas *Hora de aventura - Mago de Hierba (1 ep.) *Los Simpson - Nick (Temp. 23) / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Ben Rodríguez (Temp. 7) / Guenter (Temp. 7) / Voces adicionales *Buddy Thunderstruck - Voces adicionales/Leroy Películas de anime Rica Matsumoto *Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Negro/Blanco Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Ash Ketchum Tesshō Genda *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Shu *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Shu Otros *Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! - Aldeano 2 *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo - Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) (Redoblaje) Películas animadas Evan Smith *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Dexter Charming *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Dexter Charming Otros *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Ben *Las aventuras de Tintín (2011) - TinTin *Lego: Las aventuras de Clutch Powers - Principe Varen *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces adicionales * Zambezia - Kai el halcón (doblaje de Sony) *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Voces adicionales *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Chico apuesto *Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Voces adicionales *Mamá ¡soy un pez! Fly (voz cantada) *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Victor "Sparky" Frankenstein *Playa monstruo - Mutt Dramas coreanos *Educando a la princesa - Lee Yul *Eres guapísimo - Jeremy / Kang On Yu *El más grandioso amor - Dok Go Jin *Una joya en el palacio - Oficial Min *La hoguera de la ambición - Kim Young Dae / Kang Joon Kyu *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jo In-sung *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Park Hong Joo *La reina de los reveses - Goo Yong Shik *La luna abraza al sol - Lee Hwon (Kim Soo Hyun) *Mamá Enojada - Jong Man / Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Kayky Brito *Chocolate con pimienta - Bernardo (Bernadete) Canto e Mello *Alma Gemela - Gumercindo *Cobras y lagartos - Nicolas Klebber Toledo ''' *Dinosaurios y Robots - Guillermo *Lado a Lado - Humberto *Imperio - Leonardo '''Fernando Belo *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida- Alex *Partes de mí- Edgard Johnny Massaro *¿Pelea o Amor? - Kiko *Reglas del juego - Cesáreo Otros personajes *Cuento encantado - Setembrino (Glícerio Rosario) *Avenida Brasil - Leandro (Thiago Martins) *Rastros de Mentiras - Laerte (Pierre Baitelli) *Preciosa Perla - Arlindito (Pedro Neschling) *Hombre Nuevo- Miura (Mitsu Kuzume) *Mujeres ambiciosas - Clóvis (Igor Angelkorte) *Verdades Secretas- Guillermo (Gabriel Leone) *Totalmente Diva - Jacaré (Sérgio Malheiros) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Muloy (Janus del Prado) Videojuegos Satoshi Hino * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Sai * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Sai Otros * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Yagura * Digimon Adventure (RPG) - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya y Bukamon / Gomamon Dirección de doblaje *Danger Mouse (2016) (debut como director) *Broad City *Bull *El taller de Julie *Buddy Thunderstruck Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Auditel *Audiopost *Audiomaster 3000 *Art Sound México *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - The AF Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design *LAS Dubbing *MADE Productions *New Art Dub *Optimedia Productions *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime dubb *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Ha interpretado a 3 personajes que en España fueron doblados por el actor Adolfo Moreno, ellos son, Ash Ketchum (Rica Matsumoto) en Pokémon (Temp. 13 en adelante), Carlos García en Big Time Rush y Günther Hessenheffer (Kenton Duty) en A todo ritmo. *En una entrevista a Circe Luna sobre el doblaje de Digimon Adventure, ella confirmó que la primera voz de Tai y Gomamon es la de Miguel Ángel, quien sólo los dobló durante el tiempo en que Gloria Rocha dirigía el doblaje de la serie. Miguel Ángel comentó que fue sacado por el cliente según le explicaron, aunque él dijo, que piensa que fue por decisión de la madrina que hasta ese momento seguía dirigiendo la serie. Alma Moreno dirigió el resto y para seguir doblando a Tai y Gomamon se optó por Gerry Meza. *Miguel remplazo a su hermano Alfredo Leal como la voz Ramayan Koothrappali en La teoría del Big Bang, despues de que este se retirara en 2011. *Comparte personajes con el actor Gabriel Ramos. **En Pokémon gabriel doblo al protagonista Ash Ketchum en las primeras 12 temporadas y miguel lo doblo a partir de la temporada 13. **En la saga de Harry Potter miguel doblo a Draco Malfoy a partir de la segunda pelicula Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y gabriel lo doblo a partir de la tercera pelicula Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (pero lo dejo de doblar hasta la cuarta pelicula Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego). **En la serie Colegio del agujero negro miguel doblo a Lucas Randall en las primeras 2 temporadas y gabriel lo doblo a partir de la temporada 3.